Cavalier
by prettiturtle
Summary: They should put warning signs on doors with time traveling capabilities. Really, it would have saved Sakura a lot of stress if these things were clearly labeled. She could have avoided the redundant politics of the warring era, she could have avoided a great deal of work, and she could have avoided falling in love with Uchiha Madara. World building
1. Chapter 1

Hello All!

This is my first fanfic in a long time and my first for Sakura/Madara! I know this trope has been done over and over again but I like it and I want to explore the warring era more! So here is my stab at this!

Also for Madara I want to make it clear it is a bit different from others portrayed in this fandom. I think that at the point of the story Madara is somewhere between who he was like as a child and the final 'I am going to take over the world' version. The village is newly formed and he still has a lot of hope for that future! This story is going to deal a bit with his slide into darkness but overall take my above note into consideration when reading this!

I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Naruto and the Naruto world is from the great mind of Masashi Kishimoto – I am just using the world to have a fun exercise of my imagination.

* * *

Cavalier

Chapter 1

* * *

Sakura waved one last time at the retreating backs of Naruto and Hinata. They were cute together, she was so glad Naruto had finally proposed. She smiled as Naruto looped an arm around her back and pulled Hinata closer to him. The blonde tilted his head in as if to rest his head on hers. It was an affectionate action.

The screen door banged shut, wind rushed close behind her, startling her. She glanced once more at the couple before turning to follow Sasuke back inside his home. He had built this house during his time on probation (under Kakashi's suggestion) and it had actually turned out nice. Occasionally, Sakura fantasized about moving in with him and how life would look once they started a family.

Following the sounds of movement she found Sasuke in the kitchen moving the plates from the table to the sink. Sakura crossed the kitchen to begin running water at the sink. As the water warmed she helped him clear the table by packaging the leftovers.

"The bread that you picked up was really delicious. It is too bad there is none left." Sakura pouted as she

"Yeah, I could tell you really liked it

Sasuke was in the kitchen moving the plates from dinner to the sink. She took the place in front of the sink and began running water.

They passed the chore in companionable silence. Sasuke putting the leftovers away and scraped the plates into the trash before depositing them next to her. Sakura filling the sink with hot soapy water and starting on all the dishes.

After he had gathered all the dishes next to her he leaned against the counter watching her. Sakura felt pleased. It was such a domestic situation; her washing the dishes him helping out – well, supervising. The warm feeling grew in her chest and she started to hum softly under her breath.

This is what their future would be like together; and it would be perfect.

"These are not clean. Pay closer attention to what you are doing. If this is your attitude at the hospital, I am glad I never had you attending." Sasuke said critically fishing out a couple of plates she had moved into the other sink to rinse. Sakura paused as Sasuke plunked the dishes back into the soapy water.

The warm feeling faded as her brow ticked in annoyance. It was amazing how fast feelings about a situation could change. Fishing one he put back in she examined it. Both sides of the plate didn't look at if there was anything on it. If he was so picky why didn't he wash them himself.

"There is still grease on it." Sasuke answered her question that she didn't pose.

Her annoyance grew as she continued. Now aware that she was the only one working on the dishes. Sasuke had taken up the roll of supervisor, pushing any subpar dishes back into the dish water. Her annoyance was growing, but not so much at Sasuke but at herself. If Ino had recreated this situation with one of her boyfriends, Sakura would have snappily advise her friend to have the bastard to the rest of them. But Sakura wasn't taking her own advise. It was different; this was Sasuke.

She stewed in her own spiraling feelings until she was done with the dishes. Wiping her hands dry on a dish towel her mood dissipated as he laid his hand gently on her shoulder. His hand was large and warm on her shoulder, making her feeling distinctly feminine as even her shoulder felt slight compared to him. It was a comforting gesture.

He let he arm drop, ghosting his fingertips down her arm to her hand. Lacing their fingers he gently turned her to face him. Sakura looked up to Sasuke's face and a strange cold feeling dropped into her stomach as if she swallowed a ice cube.

Human emotion was fleeting and without context was hard to determine what is actually meant. However for the softness of Sasuke's action and the relaxed smile on his face, his eyes seemed cold. Sakura wondered if her gut feeling was right or if it was her own emotions coloring her world.

"Follow me." Sasuke demanded, though not coldly. He turned but Sakura kept their hands linked as he lead her back into the house and out the backdoor.

Once outside he lead her to a small tool shed he had built. It was awkwardly placed a bit off center in the yard. As he had put considerable effort into the small structure he could have at least moved it off to one side. The craftsmanship was ruined from it being in such an awkward spot. She was about to open her mouth and tell him again that Sasuke should move the building, when they stopped in front.

"I want to show you inside."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Was this a kinky sexy play? It would be nice that he is making the effort to make the first move; that was for sure. But in a tool shed?

He opened the door stepping in and held the door open for her.

"Hurry up." Sasuke demanded. Sakura, cowed, followed him.

Inside there was only a small amount of room for actual tools, most of the floor space was taken up by what seemed like a trap door. Sasuke opened it quickly and was already halfway down the steps before she had enough guts to think to follow him. Hesitating again she considered her options as her boyfriend slowly disappeared into the darkness.

She looked at this situation as a moment of truth for her trust in him. She was always worried Sasuke would do something crazy; like leave the village suddenly on an impossibly long goose chase. This would answer if passing the promotion as head healer was a good idea. Could she really drop everything to follow Sasuke?

Taking a deep breath she stepped down cautiously onto the first step.

If he took the time to make a special shed he could at least installed a light.

As if hearing her thoughts, the darkness below was snapped away as Sasuke flicked on lights at the bottom of the steps. Her steps were more confident in the light. Though the fear of falling down them was not relieved by much as each step groaned ominously under her weight.

The space at the bottom of the stairs was mostly empty except for some old vases and scrolls wrapped in the corner. Sasuke was waiting next to a traditional sliding door to the right of the stairs. Her heart pounded in her chest at the triumphant smirk he was giving her. They had been dating for a year, and she had known him since they were children. However there were very few times she had seen him smile like that. It was never at her, and it was never good.

"Since I think I'll keep you around for a while I think I should show you a bit more of myself."

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she took apart his statement. They had already had sex. Many times. She knew what he looked like naked; so besides an autopsy there wasn't much more to see of the Uchiha. Maybe this was a kinky room thing, like in that new novel that was becoming strangely popular.

"More?" Sakura questioned aloud. He, characteristically, didn't answer and slid the door open. Inside was dark the light from the bulb only illuminating a few feet inside. As confidently with the stairs Sasuke went in.

Sakura's overactive imagination went into overdrive as she slowly edged forward, waiting to see what would happen next. Hopefully, it would include Sasuke turning on another switch exposing a room full of puppies.

The sound of a match strike, and a dim light outlined Sasuke. His back turned to her as he began lighting a series of candles. As more candles were lit, the feared room of torture faded into a room that was about as empty as the other. Across from the door a low concrete table was installed over which a large scroll with the Uchiha emblem in the center was the only thing on display. Not too weird. No weird kinkiness so far.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked.

"The Naka shrine. It is the family shrine of the Uchiha. The scrolls here hold my family's history."

Sakura hummed in vague understanding. She sidled up behind his shoulder looking up at the ancient scroll. The script was difficult to read, and the calligraphy old. It was written with more emphasis on the art of each word rather than legibility. Sakura leaned forward and mouthed tried to mouth out some words.

 _Rabbit follows the moon across the river. Okay, maybe not._

Giving up to try and read the gibberish she turned to Sasuke who had finished lighting all the candles. He was leaning calmly against the stone table looking at her profile with a neutral expression.

"I wanted to show you this because I want you to help teach our children about the Uchiha." Sasuke said as neutrally as if he was saying it was going to rain tomorrow. Sakura however was overwhelmed.

"Children?" Sakura questioned faintly. This was probably the most heartfelt thing he had ever said about their future.

"We should probably-" Sasuke started reaching into his pocket but was cut off when Sakura launched herself at him. She arms wrapped around his neck holding him to her as she kissed him deeply and frantically.

It took a moment for Sasuke to catch up and follow her lead. However he took control of the kiss quickly. He continued the kiss, keeping control of the kiss for only a moment longer. Grabbing her hips he pulled away. A brief stab of fear shot through her. Intimacy with Sasuke always pushed her to be demure, a trait she didn't often associate with herself. He always pushed her away or stopped her if she took too much control or initiated to quickly. Sasuke clearly had a low sex drive; which during frustrated times, she cursed Orochimaru and his family for making him emotionally constipated. If he was going to stop things now, she was going to be extremely frustrated.

Sakura was happy, excited and aroused; and she wanted to show her pleasure to his proposal in all ways. Because it was a proposal, right?

Sasuke looked down at her for a moment and she was worried that he would actually push her away. However Sakura was pleased when he continued dipping his head back to hers. Their lips met again and she was careful to give him full control. He pulled her closer and pressed their hips together, clearly showing his interest. She moaned softly and tugged him back towards the door. Taking the message he started walking her back. Once at the door inspiration struck Sakura. Gathering courage in case of rejection she took control and guided Sasuke out the lower shrine door with a soft push.

Sasuke frowned at her in confusion, but Sakura pressed on with her plan. Coyly looking up at him under her eyelashes she lifted the hem of her shirt pulling it, tantalizing, up around her stomach and with the other slid the door between them shut.

Sakura giggled to herself as she tore out of her clothes. She hoped Sasuke got the picture of what would happen or this would be awkward. More so, as this probably wasn't the best place to do this. But the unexpected was sexy; at least that is what it said in CosmoNinja.

She shimmied out of her skirt, then bent down to undo the strap of her sandals. Sex with shoes on - not sexy. Sakura stood up quickly not wanting to keep Saskue waiting when a wave of vertigo hit her. Stumbling a bit and steadied herself against the wall. Fainting while half naked because she stood up too fast - also not sexy.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she struck a hopefully sexy pose, and slid the door back open.

In front of her was not Sasuke, naked and ready like she planned. Instead a half naked man with long dark hair stood hand outstretched as if to slide open the door. Something about him tugged at her mind in familiarity; but she couldn't remember where she had seen him. She dropped her eyes to his bare chest. It was wider, tanner, and more defined than Sasuke's. This was new – she would have definitely remembered who belonged to these nice set of abs.

His surprised expression told clearly that he was as surprised to see her as she him.

"Huh." Sakura grunted and gave the outer room a quick glance, as if Sasuke was hiding in a corner and this was a bad prank.

Without further acknowledging the man she slid the door back shut. Hallucinations at this age (really any age) were bad. But she would leave, as soon as she and Sasuke had sex, and go straight to the hospital. Sakura shook her head as if to shake away a dream and slid the door back open.

The man was still there. He still looked surprised; though this time he allowed himself the free show and dropped his eyes down her figure. Strangely, she felt more self conscious for her choice in underwear than her near nakedness. They were only matching because they were both black, the laciness of her bra and the satin of her panties made it clear they were not a set.

"Sasuke?" She questioned hesitantly. If this is a joke, it is in poor taste.

He gave her a once over again, notably lingering over the apex of her thighs. Then he reached over (she raked her eyes over his well muscle arm and torso again as an act of retribution) and slid the door shut.

Blinking hard at the door she looked around the room she was in. Nothing had changed from a few minutes prior when Sasuke had first shown her the room. The empty walls were still empty; the number of candles were the same; and the old scroll hanging up still looked old. What exactly had happened?

Closing her eyes she released her chakra muttering "Kai!" just in case. If this was a genjitsu it was the best she had ever seen, she hadn't even noticed the transition.

Opening one eye Sakura could see that nothing changed.

 _Damn it._

Sakura was alone, potentially crazy, and very horny.

The man reopened the door. Taking one step inside, this time he ignored her as he looked around the small room. For what exactly she wasn't sure. Maybe how she got in there?

"Who are you? How did you get in?" His voice was deeper and harsher than she expected from his features. Though he slightly resembled Sasuke, the tan on his face and broader features made her expect someone in personality to Naruto.

She took a step back in shock; he advanced, forcing her back. He half raised his left arm and she became particularly aware that he was holding a hammer. As he was half threatening her with it! Sakura looked over the man, more closely this time. A sheen of sweat covered his body and his chest was dusted with a fine layer of sawdust. His dark hair was longer than any man she knew. The uneven locks fell down his back to his waist giving him a distinctly wild air about him.

"Are you suppose to be a sexy carpenter?" Sakura asked aloud, still hoping that this was Sasuke's idea of a joke and not a mental breakdown.

Though her imagination must be working overtime. A wild looking carpenter, with Uchiha-ish features; what was her brain trying to tell her?

She was wanted sex - that was probably it.

Something about him tugged at her brain - he looked familiar.

The man raised his eyebrows in a look of disbelief at her words and tone. He took a step forward crowding her space again and raised the hammer a bit more. She took another step back running into the low table. The room had seemed small before but with this man towering over her it had shrunk. His hand holding the hammer jerked forward, a jolt of fear ran through her as for a moment she was afraid he would it her. The man dropped the hand holding the hammer and with the other he shot out to grip her hip tightly. He pushed and crowded her back onto the concrete table until she was practically sitting on it to get away from him.

"If you are a spy, I must let you know that I will soon kill you. Though your method is right on target. I think I will first enjoy the fun part of your plan," He leaned in close to her ear. "… as I am insatiable."

She was hit with the his masculine scent, overwhelmed with the scent of pine and sweat. A throb of excitement throbbed deep in the pit of her stomach adding to what was already there. She swallowed hard trying to find her voice.

112614

"Good thing I am not a spy then." Sakura squeaked out. It wasn't like her to be so affected by a man. Sasuke had always been the one for her. He rose a dark eyebrow, giving her a look of mild exasperation.

"I –" Sakura started but stopped as his head dipped towards hers. Her brain finally caught up and adrenaline spiked through snapping her back to her senses.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She asked incredulously, pushing against his chest with charkra enhanced strength. He was clearly shocked at her strength as he flew across the room and fell into the door. The man dark eyes flashed with something dark as he pulled himself from the the door that was now unset.

"I just fixed that." She heard him mutter to himself.

This was not Sasuke's idea of a joke. He would never keep the act up this long, he would be bored and walking away by now. Fear struck her again as the man crouched slightly. He was a stranger, a stranger who was clearly a ninja.

Something had happened. What or when she didn't know. But now she had an opponent who was falsely convinced she was going to kill him. Paranoia caused people to do crazy things, and he seemed an extra kind of crazy. Sakura wiggled off the stone table and shifted back into a ready stance.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with more confidence than she felt.

"As you are going to die soon, I don't see the point in telling you." The statement annoyed her. There had been enough posturing and vague threats in the Fourth War, and she had no time for more. Gathering her small amount of courage she lunged at him, quickly forming a clone.

Together the copies of herself bolted for him. Luckily, the man was a pervert. So her lack of dress seemed enough for him to be too distracted to tell which was the real one. Her copy lunged at his head and she dropped to the floor and sliding under him. Pushing up at the last minute and delivering a kick to his chin. A move that Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee would be definitely proud of.

She heard his jaw click satisfyingly as he was launched back into the door for the second time today. Releasing her clone she tried to roll back to get distance, but was stopped mid roll as he reached out and grabbed her ankle. He recovered much faster than she thought he would; much faster than any normal man would after a blow like that.

She snapped her head back to give him a glare that would hopefully melt his brain. True fear shot through her and momentarily she fell limp in shock. Red, angry, sharingan glared at her.

Sakura remembered who this was. She couldn't believe that four years was enough for her to forget that glare. This was Madara Uchiha.

 _Shit, this better be a dream._

He pulled at her ankle and she did nothing to stop him as she slid across the wood floor to him.

"Madara," She whispered as fear clutched her insides.

"You really must learn to keep up your act." He grinned maliciously down at her as he settled on top of her upper thighs effectively blocking use of her legs. "Who sent you to kill me?"

It was a demand, not really a question. The suborn part of her wanted to not answer. However, a great deal of her wanted to live but she had no good answers.

"No one sent me. I am from Konoha." His eyes were still red, watching her face for a trace that she was lying. A frown briefly flickered between his brows, as if he was trying to remember if he had seen her before.

"I don't recognize you. Where did you come from?" The man asked darkly, his grip on her arm tight and painful.

"I told you, here!"

The look he gave her told Sakura that the man didn't believe her. He stood, dragging Sakura to her feet as he stood. Scrambling she slipped and only didn't fall back down from his grip on her upper arm. Once to her feet he pushed her out the door and up the stairs, ignoring her protests that she wanted to grab her clothes.

Making it to the top of the stairs and she was shocked that instead of exiting to the small shed in Sask.'s back yard they exited into a small closet sized room. Not pausing he continued to practically drag her, slamming the door opposite open and marched out into a hallway. He moved them quickly, passing an elderly woman. Her features were pinched and her furrowed eyes snapped to Sakura giving her a disapproving frown. As Madara yanked her past and into another room Sakura could hear the woman mutter something about 'young hussies.'

Sakura turned her head to explain herself when he grabbed her chin and locked her eyes with his as he activated his Mangenkyo.

Shocked she didn't fight as the world faded to blackness. The world refocused with her naked, laying down with her arms and legs tied spread eagle and unable to move. A movement in front of her brought her attention to Madara. Like in a dream he had suddenly appeared. Kneeling over her, a kunai poised ready to slice into the underside of her breast into what she knew would be her heart.

Sakura could feel the cold metal and sucked in her breath, her eyes snapping to Madara's face as if she could stop him with a silent plea. His face distorted suddenly, the image pausing as a yellow bird suddenly flew into the room and perched on his shoulder.

 _This is just a genjutsu. The mangenkyo. Snap out of it now._

Closing her eyes she focus her chakra and expelled it forcefully, as she would do with a normal genjutsu.

The Madara above her cackled and thrust the tip and cut, severing tendons and skin. She screamed. This pain seemed real.

 _Of course that didn't work. Calm down and think!_

She felt the warmth of blood seep out of the cut and pool on her belly. Her stomach turned as the warm liquid trickled into her belly button. It was a sick feeling and the detail of it made it difficult to tell herself it was not real.

 _Focus._

Genjutsu worked by tricking the mind something was happening to the body when it wasn't. It manipulated the chakra of her own mind to make her see things. In order to win against it she needed to control the chakra pathways in her mind. Never before was this so much trouble to accomplish. Controlling her breath she focused on the air, the subtle movement in front of her. Then she focused on the flow in her body. The path of her blood, the pathways of her chakra.

Slowly narrowing her focus to her mind she had to pause a moment, overwhelmed as the dream Madara made another cut. Narrowing the focus she was overwhelmed by the chaotic flow of her chakra. This was an excursive she had never done, and she wondered briefly if she imagined it. The thought caused her to slip but she focused again following the chakra flow of her body.

Tsunade had explained her that the Mangekyo had a damaging effect if used too long on the victim. With the irregularity of chakra flow to this level it was not unexpected. Forcing herself to calm she started with each pathway - mentally slowing her racing chakra and redirecting the flow. As she worked the feeling of Madara's kunai lessened, until she opened her eyes with a gasp.

She was in a room. Obviously a bedroom as her arms were tied over her head to the foot of the bed. The day was going from good to very bad, very quickly. Being a hostage of a dead madman was not how she wanted to spend the end of her day. She needed to get out out this nightmare and back. Casting one quick look around she saw nothing else that would significantly help or impede her so she ignored the rest of the room.

Time was the essence, as they say and she needed to put as much distance between herself and the megalomaniac before he came back. Sakura tugged on her bonds testing them. It seemed that Madara not only had a passion for world domination but also knot tying. The more force she put against the bonds the tighter they clenched her wrists. The bastard had not missed that she had manipulated her strength with chakra. He had pulled her arms far back limiting the muscles she could use.

She squirmed for a bit testing how much she could move. As she did this the ropes tightened further, cutting off her circulation. Breathing deeply she began to try and think which muscles she needed to bolster to get out of this.

As she began channeling chakra, voices grew steadily louder from outside the room.

"It's a spy. I told you that Iwagakure and the Hyuuga were up to something. She was trying to kill me." Madara told someone with vehemence.

He opened the door to the bedroom and stepped in a familiar man following him. The tall brunette she recognized immediately as she saw his face every time she went to the Hokage office. It was the first Hokage, Hashirama.

Hashirama smiled at the Uchiha's words in the same way someone would at an overreacting child. The Hokage attention was immediately drawn to her. His eyes running up and down her undressed form; at how her arms were tied over her head causing her breast to be pushed up.

His gaze was something she would expect from someone like Jiraya, not the first Hokage. "If I was being seduced by someone like her I don't know if I would be complaining quite so much."

Both Madara and Sakura glared at the brown haired man.

"Untie me! I. Am. Not. A spy!" Sakura yelled at them and she jerked against the ropes with each word.

Hashirama squatted down so he was at the same level as her, raising an eyebrow in question. At least he seemed to have pulled himself together to be serious. "Where are you from then? If you are not a spy?"

Now she was stuck. The distant future was probably not a good, believable answer. So she said the first place that came to mind.

"Whirlpool."

A vein above Madara's eye twitched. "You just said you were from here!"

"Well as I just moved here. I am now from here, aren't I?!" Sakura bit back. The logic was fallible but whatever.

Hashirama held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Now, I have never met you. Madara, here, has never met you. As neither of us know who you are in a village of three hundred people – you can see how this is suspicious. So, when did you get here?"

"Just now." Sakura said truthfully, though it did nothing to alleviate the suspicion.

"Without your clothes? You must be a very confident woman. Which I must say, is misguided confidence," said Madara. She shot him a glare over Hashirama's shoulder as her blushed deepened. Hashirama at least had the decency to roll his eyes.

"No, I didn't come here without my clothes. They are downstairs in that creepy shrine." Sakura looked down at the floor as if by avoid their gaze she could hide her nakedness. When she stripped she had not planned for anyone but Sasuke to see her.

"Downstairs?" Questioned Hashirama over his shoulder to Madara. Sakura smirked as the Uchiha grew noticeably paler. Apparently it was a secret that he didn't want anyone to know about.

"Yes, downstairs, in the shrine." Sakura spoke up eager to get the attention (and trouble) off her and onto Madara.

Madara glared at her and paused a second clearly unsure what he would do next. Muttering something under his breath he pushed past Hashirama and began to untie Sakura from the bed post. He hoisted her to her feet by her bicep, her hands still tied together and in front of her.

"Let's go." The Uchiha muttered though Sakura was unsure who exactly he was talking to. Himself? Her? Hashirama? His mind must be degrading to insanity much faster than she thought. At most he looked thirty.

Madara grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and reached out to drape it around her shoulders. Pride and stubbornness rose in her chest. Her back tensed and snapped ramrod straight. Lifting her chin stubbornly she side stepped him and his offered covering. His treatment of her was unbelievably petty and unwarranted. If her undress bothered them, then they would have to deal with it the bastards.

Once outside the room Sakura regretted her pride. A group of women were cluster at the far end of the hall whispering to each other. Their whispers reached an almost audible level when they saw her. A few let out a giggle as Madara pushed her forward, back down the hall.

Oh yeah, she was going to be the subject of this week's gossip. Briefly, part of her berated herself for not taking the offered blanket but she quickly squashed that thought. She had nothing to hide, and if this made people uncomfortable then they might as well just treat her as a human.

She knew she was beet red but she continued anyway head held high, as they made their way down the hallway. But with every step she was more and more aware that her butt cheeks were barely covered by the silky black cloth. Likely everyone was getting an eyeful because of her pride.

Going first into the shrine she bent to get her clothes where they were still in a pile by the door. Blocking the door, she refused to look at the two men as she wriggled on first her skirt awkwardly as her hands were tied in front of her. Snagging her shirt between her fingers Sakura turned to the two and held out her bound hands.

Madara got what she was asking and pulled out a kunai and quickly sliced through the bonds. Sakura glared at him on principle and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. Kneeling, she put on her sandals when a brilliant idea hit her. Maybe, if she repeated to motion before, what ever this was would reverse itself.

Standing quickly, Sakura reached out and used all her strength the slide the door shut. It jostled and caught on the wooden floor, tilting on the corner to barely do it's duty to partition the room from the next.

Waiting only a moment she threw the door open with a triumphant yell. Battered by the abuse it tilted back on it's other corner before clattering to the floor. The two men stood with slumped shoulder and identical questioning looks.

"Are you doing this again?" Madara asked.

Sakura didn't answer, merely slumped against the doorframe.

"I found her here. I had just finished installing the door. I closed it for a couple of seconds and then she opened it. That room was empty before I closed the door." Madara explained to Hashirama, who stared at Sakura questioningly.

Hashirama gave her a once over then entered the small room, looking around to see how she got in. Realizing quickly she was in deep shit, she offered a half assed explanation.

"It's a new jutsu. It allows me to travel in the earth. It was merely an accident that I ended here." She laughed forcibly at the end.

"A new jutsu?" Hashirama didn't seem to believe her. Thinking frantically she started the only seals she knew that was something close to what she described. As she sank into the ground, she thanked all the time Orochimaru used the a similar jutsu to exit in the creepiest way possible.

"Oooo~ nice! What is that?" Hashirama asked excitedly.

Relieved she wouldn't have to sink the whole way down she stopped and pulled herself out. The jutsu she had was using only allowed the user to sink into the ground to conceal their presence. Sakura had no idea how to move in any other direction than up or down.

A quick glance at Madara told her he didn't quite believe that was how she got there.

"It's not quite done. I don't know how to control it very well. It was lucky I found this place when I did." She lied. A talent she was practiced in by the minute.

"You should have register your presence at the front gate." Madara was suddenly in front of her pushing her back into the wall. "Only someone who had ill intentions for this village would bypass simple procedures. It is suspicious that someone from Whirlpool would ignore this when we adopted the practice from them."

 _Gee the man didn't let up._

"It was a mistake." She ground out through clench teeth as she pushed him away.

"Where are the rest of your friends? What is your plan?"

"Okay, okay both of you." Hashirama stuck his hands in between them and physically moved them apart. He sent a glare to the Uchiha before turning to her.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sakura." She supplied.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but I agree with Madara on this. Though I believe, and hope, your intentions here are honest but we must be cautious. As we are just starting this village we must be careful, but we are ready to open our doors to new people. To ensure that you are honest, please be understanding that we will put you in care of one of our shinobi. To monitor what you do. That is if you are planning on staying."

Sakura couldn't see any reason to argue with his logic, it was clear even Hashirama was suspicious of her. She wanted to stay. She needed to if she was going to find a way back home.

"Fine. I will be babysat if that is what you want."

Hashirama smiled, though it was clearly forced. "Good. Madara, have fun with your new assignment."

"What!?" Both Madara and Sakura protested.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again

Thanks for the support! I really appreciated it! I looked over and made some minor changes to the first chapter - as you can see I am not the best writer. But this is all for fun! This is a fun hobby and I'm glad there is this great community to share my work with! :)

Anyway we are continuing to follow Sakura in her adventure (?) and Madara is having fun tormenting her. Again he might seem a little bit different than other versions in this fandom. I am making it this way because he is not quite crazy yet - no matter what Sakura thinks.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cavalier

Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura glared at Madara as he mockingly held out a hand to present the closet-like room to her.

Two futons were rolled out, but the room was so tiny that they overlapped each other. The room was literally a closet and it was clear she needed to share with someone. If that someone was going to be Madara - then she was going to use this opportunity to murder him, romantic tropes be damned.

"I hope you like your stay. Yuna is a tough old bird, but don't worry she is not incontinent." Sakura glared at him with even more fury if it was even possible. Continuing to not take her seriously, Madara just laughed.

"Are you always so awful? You can't even be nice to your own family."

"Extended family." Madara corrected.

"So gracious I see." Lacing her words with sarcasm Sakura rolled her eyes. Hopefully, his bad attitude would allow her to make an ally with this Yuna. Old ladies were cute and adorable. But not dangerou; so she was unlikely to be the the most intimidating ally.

Madara gave Sakura a hard push into the room, startling her from her thoughts. Sakura's foot caught on nothing and she stumbled inside. If Sakura didn't know better she would swear the man rolled his eyes. "Just go in and sleep. We need to start early tomorrow -then you can try and kill me."

"So that is permission to actually kill you?"

"No, it is permission to try. It is hilarious that you think you would succeed."

Sakura mind whirred as she tried to come up with a smart retort. Her mind however remained vexingly blank so all she could do was huff and cross her arms like an academy aged girl. Madara smirked at her, seeing her lack of response as a sign he had won. He turned and began down the hall, either to his room or to his now-not-so-secret lair Sakura couldn't be sure.

 _Whatever._

Looking between the two futons she guessed that the one on the right would be hers. The right one looked to be made of a plain and coarser material than the left. Kneeling on the futon she toed off her shoes before flopping down and burying her face into the material.

Yep, this was defiantly her, unless Yuna used _eau de_ mothballs. In gallon quantities.

As Sakura laid breathing in the musty smell of the futon, her situation slowly began to sink in. She had somehow gone back in time to the time of the first Hokage, with no idea of how she was going to get back. Sasuke was years in the future, probably cursing about the fact that she left him high and now was probably training out his frustration. And most likely not informing anyone of her disappearance. She was alone, with nothing except the clothes on her back.

This last point was probably the most disconcerting. It was strange to be here in a foreign place with nothing she could call her own. Even when she went over for a girls night at Ino's she at least brought an extra pair of clothes, a toothbrush, or at least a bag of junk food. But here there was nothing. All she had was herself.

It was a strangely lonely feeling. There was nothing for her to put away. No bag to fumble through, no items to organize in a corner. Nothing to distract her from the, possibly, very real fact that she was lost in the past.

The door behind her slid open. Sakura jerked up, and twisted herself up and around to face the door. A severe and elderly looking woman stood just outside the door a bundle held under her sagging breasts. Sakura recognized her from the hallway earlier.

"So you're the vagabond that Madara-sama has decided to take in." The manner in which she said that made it fairly clear that this woman had no great respect for her. It was looking like her potential ally was not panning out the way she imagined. Sakura started to explain herself, but before even the first syllable was out the woman raised her hand to stop her.

"I am Yuna. I don't want to know, and I don't care what your story is. If you think you can use me to get to Madara-sama you are as dumb as you look because I have this family long before you were born. Now. Shut your mouth before something flies in there and makes it home in that empty head of yours."

Sakura snapped her jaw shut and glared at the woman. Yep, the ally idea was not going to work. Maybe being horrible rude was a common trait of the Uchiha. She loved Sasuke, so she could let it slide with him. But why did every Uchiha not have a filter?.

"Good. Now you found your bed. You need to roll it up and lay out your own bedding from now on - I'm not your grandmother - nor am I your servant. So stand up and come here and take these." Yuna lifted the bundle in her arms in gesture to them.

Following the old woman's commands quickly she scrambled to her feet and to the door grabbing at the bundle as the woman tossed it in her general direction. Gathering up what was only a towel she squeezed it into her chest. She never thought of herself as a materialistic girl, but it was so good to have stuff.

"Now, hurry up girl. The baths are this way. I don't have any time for laziness or lounging - we both have a busy day tomorrow." That was clear. The old woman was already walking away and was talking to Sakura over her shoulder.

"My name is Sakura." She called out the door as she slipped on her shoes.

It didn't seem as if Yuna cared. When Sakura caught up to Yuna she started again. "Also, girl, loitering the the baths is not tolerated in this compound. We Uchiha value efficiency and self control. Do you understand girl?"

"It's Sakura." Her annoyance was clear in her tone. You would think the Uchiha would have the self control to reign in all that self-importance.

The woman only grunted and continued down the hall leading Sakura to the baths.

-.-.-.-.-

"Wake up. Now." The sharp voice that broke her sleep was accompanied by a swift kick to her side.

Sakura groaned and clutched her side (more for dramatic effect than actual pain). Rolling over she glared up at the intruder. The face of Madara, soon to be rogue nin and hopeful candidate for world domination, stared down at her haloed by his mass of black hair. The evilness of his smirk was enhanced from the light of the hallway. It must be ass crack o'clock in the morning - and no one should look so happy or awake no matter how evil they were.

Sakura glanced over at Yuna's futon hoping the old woman was awake to inflict her ill temper on Madara. The futon was already rolled up and pushed to the side.

 _And there goes hoping that yesterday was a bad dream._

"Why?" Sakura groaned as she turned back and buried her head into her pillow.

"I didn't realize you were an idiot as well as a liar." He must have bent down as his voice was louder in her ear. "Hashirama and I decided you will work with me during your probation period in case you need to be….put down."

Sakura turned her head to look at him. "Now look who is the liar now."

The smile dropped from his lips and he reached down to her blanket and pulled it up, the cool air of the early morning rushing over her exposed skin. She had stripped down to her underwear the night before. If she had knew an angry Uchiha would be accosting her at such an ungodly hour she would have lived with the two day stink.

"Up. Now."

Not wasting the moment she swung her leg out, aiming to knock him over by sweeping his legs out from under him. She must have telegraphed her movements as he easily jumped back. Carrying on the momentum of her left leg, she half rolled to swing her right leg out. Again, targeting his legs.

Again he jumped back. Rotating again she planted her right leg and struck up at his chin with the her heel. He must have not expected her do that as his eyes widen in shock. However the strike was anticlimactic as she missed his jaw. He was taller than she thought and her heel lamely hit his chest at the wrong angle.

Madara caught her heel before she could drop her leg. Holding her leg up at his shoulder, he forced her to hop in place as she tried to regain her balance in this award split.

Madara stared at her; hopping in place on one foot, red faced, in her underwear.

"God-damn, moose sized pervert."

Sakura was never good at insults.

Madara threw his head back and laughed. Sakura wanted to slap him, but she couldn't reach him. Taking advantage of his relaxed grip she fell back to try to wrench her ankle from his grip. He must have felt her try to break away as he pushed her. Unbalanced she fell back onto the floor much harder than she wanted. Sakura sprawled on the floor, slightly winded from the impact. The bastard, he didn't do what she expected. If only she hadn't skipped the training sessions with Ino, maybe she wouldn't be so rusty at this.

"You know you can always just ask." Madara baited coolly.

"Get. Out."

-.-.-.-.-

Madara had let her get dressed in peace. She was in mixed opinion of the grandma pants that Yuna-san had left for her. (Well,l she hoped Yuna left them. Otherwise she had just lifted them.) It was a nice to change, and she didn't feel as so vulnerable; but the small blue flowers on a pink-brown background clashed horribly with her black shirt. The smirk that Madara gave her when she finally came out confirmed that she looked as hideous as she felt.

When they left the complex Sakura was not surprised to see that no one was awake yet. She trudged after Madara, purposefully shuffling her feet. The village was smaller than she expected. Outside of the Uchiha compound a few houses were constructed here and there. None of them looked familiar and all were clearly new. The village must have been very new. Maybe just formed. Looking at the gaps between the houses she missed the height of Konoha and the shops. The only shopping area was an open air market where empty stands were being slowly filled by farmers with their produce. Clearly nothing permanent was set up.

As the made their way through the sleeping Konoha no one stopped them. The three people they had come across had become occupied with finding something on the ground. Not that it really bothered Sakura. This way she didn't need to answer questions.

The village ended earlier than in her time, and they quickly made their way into the forest surrounding Konoha. Madara led the way clearly on a mission. Was he going to kill her? Was he going to tell her to go back to Whirlpool? Both options would not work well for her. She needed to stay here, near the door and room that transported her to this time in the first place.

When Sakura was about to speak up to ask where they were going they broke the tree line. Stretching in each direction was the skeleton of what would be the outer wall of Konoha. Farther down on her right, straw and clay had been patched over a framework completing the wall. The closer to where they were standing the more the less complex the framework became until it was just the main structural components. Periodically a pile of wood planks sat ready to be installed.

"We are going to work on the wall for the village. As you want to make this your new home you might as well take some investment in protecting it."

"How do you know I won't sabotage the wall?" Immediately after Sakura asked that she wished she could take it back. She was being catty with him, but she needed to stop before he started to really believe her.

Madara examined her face with narrowed eyes, as if trying to see if she was being serious. Which she wasn't.

"Well, I suppose if you do at least you will do so with regret after all the work you put into this."

Sakura laughed dryly. "So should I start patching?"

"No. The Uchiha clan is in charge of completing the framework. Since you are under my charge, you will help with that. Besides, I said I am going to make sure you would regret tearing down this wall."

Looking between the wall and the boards she raised a eyebrow in question. Each of the planks would be about 100 pounds - it would be a tough process lugging them up the wall even with two of them.

"Don't just stare. Get to work." Madara spoke as he walked ahead to the closest wood pile. Sakura made a face and mimicked his words silently as she followed behind him. He tossed her a workman's belt with a hammer with an attached pocket for nails. She fitted the belt around her hips and walked to the opposite side of the pile and picked up one end of a board, expecting Madara to take the other. Without acknowledging her he simply picked a different one and hoisted it to his shoulder. Flabbergasted she watched as he walked it to the bottom of the wall and began fitting it.

"Seriously?" Sakura questioned to Madara. He didn't hear her over the pounding of the hammer, or he chose not to hear her. Sighing she repositioned herself and grabbed the board, pushing chakra into her arms she lifted it up to her shoulders. Going to the section next to Madara she started to fit it into place like he had but stopped when he pointed his hammer accusingly at her.

"Take it up top. We need to do the whole wall not just the bottom." Sakura opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted. "Don't tell me you can't do it. You have the strength of ten men, you can go to the top and fit it."

Not knowing how to rebut him without either diminishing her own strength or the abilities of women she simply reset the board to her shoulder and began climbing.

 _Think of it as a practice in chakra control; Tsunade would be proud._

They continued in silence for at least a good two hours. Sakura placing the boards at the top, Madara placing them at the bottom. He was going faster already having already reached the next major support pillar. While she was barely had done a third of what he had done. As Sakura climbed down for another board a group of villagers emerged from the forest.

"Madara-sama!" One of the men called out waving to them. Madara threw down the board that he had just grabbed and waited at the bottom of the wall as the group approached. Dropping down next to Madara, Sakura smirked to herself when she saw that his breath was labored and he had sweated through his shirt.

In the group there were about twenty men total. A good majority of them were clearly Uchiha, each with dark hair and black eyes and an expression like they just ate lemon. (Maybe it was just her mood with Madara that was coloring this.) The rest were a mismatch she didn't recognize, except one particularly large man with chubby cheeks she was certain was some ancestor of Choji.

A bald man step forward from the group, clearly at ease with his surrounds. The man scratched the back of his head as he lifted his other hand in greeting.

"You are up early Madara-sama."

The man glanced at Sakura and she felt a surge of adrenaline course through her veins, but as quickly as it started it ended. Sakura watched him closely as he shifted his gaze between Madara and herself but the feeling didn't come back. She looked to the group behind the bald man, trying to figure out who had such bloodlust.

"I see you have already made good progress for us this morning." The man addressed Madara, though Sakura's attention was on the group behind him. Some of the men gave her a once over but none seemed suspicious.

"The Uchiha had promised to work on the framework in the last council meeting." Madara said dismissively.

"Yes, er, that is true - but, you see - it's a lot of work. It is unfair that the Uchiha clan is only doing the heavy lifting. We we decided to break it up in shifts. Better for the back you know." The bald man stretched to one side as if to show his point.

Madara stared at the man expressionlessly. This was clearly news to Madara, and for someone who should be a leader of the village it would be embarrassing that he didn't know what was going on. Sakura wondered what he could be thinking. Did he think it was a obviously good idea but didn't want to say anything? Was he insulted that others decided what the Uchiha's were to do? Murder? Who knew.

The bald man seemed to be the _de facto_ leader as no one else spoke up. From Madara's constipated look it was clear that he was uncomfortable with the fact. If it was because the Uchiha were not stepping up to take control or because he didn't know him, Sakura wasn't sure.

The man looked between Madara and Sakura clearly eager for an introduction. Sakura looked hesitantly at Madara. Was he really going to be that awkward and not introduce her? He never seemed to have any problem talking when he was trying to taunt her. The silence stretched too long to be normal and so Sakura and the man ignored Madara and jerked forward to offer a handshake.

"I'm Sakura."

"I'm Saitama."

"Nice to meet you."

Saitama nodded his head in agreement. "If you would like you can go back to the village now. We got this now."

Sakura smiled triumphantly, turning to Madara with the same grin as she responded. "Why thank you. I think I will. There does seem like a lot of people here now, maybe I'll lay-"

"No." Madara finally spoke up. He shot a hand out to grasp Sakura's shoulder in a vice hold as if he was worried she was planning to bolt.

"Really, we got this." Saitama tried to placate Madara. "This is really physical work. I don't think it work is really appropriate for a woman."

Sakura's head snapped to Saitama.

 _Oh no he didn't._

"No actually, Madara is right. I was given this task. I maybe just a humble woman but I should help out in any way I can." She said this sarcastically as she reached for the plank Madara had dropped earlier and lifted it to her shoulder with one hand. It was overkill, and she could feel the drain on her chakra but she didn't drop it. Without another word she turned on her heel, not caring if some of them had to duck.

With one arm she started to climb, pushing more chakra to her muscles to make her ascent seem as effortless as possible. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw to her pleasure that every man stood there awestruck. When she slide her gaze to Madara the happy feeling went away at the sight of his smirk. Sakura had walked right into his palm - shit.

Sakura flushed and started to place the board. Why were things so off with her - she was smart she came up with plans. But here she was being toyed with by Madara. Sakura gritted her teeth as she swung the hammer down hard.

With the extra hep Sakura, Saitama, and another man were able to stay on top increasing their pace. Madara remind quiet on the ground and took to the task of handing her boards as they continued to progress. At first he refused to climb up very high to hand her the boards, but after her grip "slipped" causing the board hit him in the face he started to climb up a little ways to meet her.

Stopping after another hour she wedged herself into a nook rolled her capped sleeves over her shoulders and began rotating her shoulder. It was cramping bad. With the heat, the continuous weight, and chakra control this jobs was beginning to become very taxing. Sakura hadn't done so much physical training in a very long time. Chakra control yes, but actual weight training was something of the past. What medic nin needed to bulked up?

"Sakura-san, are you doing okay?" Saitama asked pausing between setting his board and hammering it in.

"Yes, it is just hot. I didn't expect it to be this warm." It was the truth, the day had warmed significantly since the morning.

"That's Konoha. Early morning in June is typically quite cool but it really heats up during the day."

"June?" Sakura asked faintly to herself in disbelief. It was September. What did it mean that it was June here? Why was she thrown back in time more than 80 years but also be deposited in a different month?

Saitama didn't hear her, and continued. "Where did you come from. You obviously don't know about our weather."

Sakura saw Madara's head tilt towards her as he rested a plank against the wall at the bottom.

 _Suspicious bastard._

"Whirlpool. I was looking for a change of scenery."

"Ah, that must be nice. By the beach isn't it?" Luckily she didn't have to respond as he continued his questions. "What were you doing before? I assume it wasn't building walls or constructing buildings."

"No, I didn't - but I don't think I am that bad at it." Sakura shot back somewhat teasingly. She wasn't sure about this Saitama. He seemed nice, if a bit old fashioned. Saitama laughed and shook his head, smiling.

"You are quite good. I was talking before with the others of starting a construction company. When I do I will call you to join."

Sakura smiled at that. "Were you a ninja before an entrepreneur? Or was construction always your passion?"

"I am a ninja. I and some others worked for a crime boss before we joined here. So far it seems like it will be a bit more peaceful - if not as profitable." He glanced down at the last part to Madara checking to see if he had heard. Sakura looked down too, but Madara had moved back to the pile. He had accumulated three planks already underneath her.

Rolling her eyes at the 'subtle' hint to continue working she dropped down. Wincing slightly at the impact, she paused and pushed chakra into her abused joints. She was going to be sore after today. Selecting a plank she started up again, pushing her chakra into holding the board rather than climbing. Reaching the top she fitted it in. Saitama had finished hammering his in place, and as she settled the wood in he leaned back holding himself up from falling only by one arm holding to the framework.

"So really, what did you do Sakura-san?" Saitama asked. She glanced over at the man, looking over his posture. It was clear he was interested in her.

 _Thanks, but no thanks. I have a boyfriend. He just isn't born yet - but that doesn't mean I am avaliable._

"I was a medic nin."

"Really? Well why are you working here? We have just set up a new hospital. It is small, but we can always use more healers."

She wasn't planning on staying here very long but maybe this way she could get out of Madara's nose and try to figure out a way back. Not that she had the faintest lead in how she got here in the first place.

"That sounds nice. I would like to feel like I am doing something useful." Saitama raised his eyebrows in mock question. Realizing her mistake Sakura tried to backpedal. "Not that this isn't important. Walls are great - ya'know, keeps bad things out - good things in."

Saitama laughed, "Yes, wall good."

Sakura smiled. After everything in the last day it was nice to have this sense of camaraderie - it was what made the village home.

Saitama turned back to his work and began pounding in a nail. He shouted over his work, "My sister works at the clinic. I will ask what process you would need to go through to start."

"Thanks!" Sakura shouted back. She smiled to herself as she also focused on her work and began aiming a secondary nail.

"That won't be necessary Saitama-san, Sakura is under a suspension and will be with me until that is lifted."

Madara's voice right below her caused Sakura to fumble and drop her nail. She looked down and was surprised that Madara had climbed up the wall and was a few inches under her feet. Sakura glared at Madara but he didn't flinch as he lifted up a board he had in his free hand for her to grab. Madara was only helpful when he needed to eavesdrop.

Snatching the board quickly, Sakura glanced up at Saitama. They shared a look of equal incredulity.

"I thought the needs of the village would outweigh whatever misgivings you have for Sakura-san."

Sakura shook her head minutely, trying to tell Saitama that the argument would fall on deaf ears. However, it was too late. Sakura could practically hear Madara's teeth grind below her.

"I suggest you spend more time focusing on your task rather than trying to flirt your way into her pants. I can assure you, you don't need to try this hard. You just need to ask."

Sakura glared down at Madara as she felt her cheeks flush in anger. He was focused on Saitama, and Sakura didn't waste the opportunity. She let go of the board she was holding and watched in glee as it hit him in the shoulder. Losing his grip and his footing he swung out into the air then slammed back into the wall shaking the structure. It was too bad his other hand didn't lose it's grip.

Gasping with fake concern, Sakura leaned out and shouted down to Madara. "Oh, I am so sorry! It must have slipped. Are you okay? - I must be allergic to jerk-offs." Cocking her head to the side she deadpanned the last part.

He glared at her. Rolling her eyes she focused back on her task, anger fueling her hits on the nail.

"Bastard." Saitama muttered and Sakura smirked and rolled her shoulders.

Continuing her task, Sakura ignored the dark cloud that was Madara beneath her. She purposefully ignored him as she climbed down and grabbed more boards and climbed back up. No matter how much he glared at her, she was done. Enough was enough.

They continued in moody silence until the chubby cheek man called out from the base of the wall.

"Lunch time."

The men working lower dropped their loads and headed towards the tree line. Sakura finished hammering one last nail before she turned and looked to see where the others were going.

Hashirama and three women emerged from the forest each carrying baskets and jars. Sakura knew then that the man was definitely an Akimichi. There was no way he could have seen them much earlier.

Sakura dropped down from the wall. Saitama landed soundlessly next to her, she looked over at him impressed. The bald man smiled brightly and jerked his head to the women not waiting for Sakura. Her eyes snapped to Madara as he bee lined for Hashirama ignoring the rest of the men as the gathered around the women. Sakura followed Saitama and waited with the rest of the men as they were handed boxes presumably full of food, as well as a clay cup with water.

Water bottles, oh, how she missed them.

Taking a box and cup from a narrowed eyed woman she settled under a nearby tree. Ignoring the food she lay down and stretched her arms over her head. She hadn't done this much physical work in a long time. She was going to get man arms at this rate.

"Sakura-chan! How is work treating you?" Hashirama asked as he and Madara sat next to her forming a loose circle.

"Beautifully." Sakura deadpanned as she struggled back up to a sitting position.

Hashirama grinned at her as he opened his boxed lunch. "I am glad to hear it. Don't be shy and eat up; Suri-san makes great chicken."

Opening her lunchbox she began to dig in.

"Hashirama-sama, why don't you complete the wall?" Sakura asked over a mouthful of rice.

Hashirama threw his head and laughed, "I am glad my reputation has preceded me all the way to Whirlpool."

Madara glared at Hashirama but even Sakura could see there was no heat in it. "You are too modest about your abilities. And really you know too much for an immigrant."

"Preparation, Study, Plan. Three things to live by to be a ninja." Sakura shot back around a mouthful of food. The chicken was delicious.

"Yes, a living ninja." Hashirama teased.

"Then you should maybe take that advice and be a little less impulsive to inviting every orphan, vagabond, and weak willed clan to this village."

Sakura wished she could strangle Madara. It was just a day but already the 'I don't trust you' line was old.

"That might be true but we meet much less interesting people your way." Madara grunted at Hashirama's words, his focus back on his meal. "But to answer your question Sakura. There is a time to take the shortcut and a time to take the hard way. We are a new village, made up in majority by two clans that have been enemies. What we need now is unity, and nothing can accomplish that better than hard work. This should be a village that defines all of us and not just me."

"It is not about the strength of the individual but the strength of the village." Madara spoke up.

"That is rich coming from you." The words were out of Sakura's mouth before she could stop them.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Madara leaned forward threateningly.

Her anger carried her words even though it was logical to be quiet. "All you are interested in is number one. You don't care who loses as long as it fits your ideals."

"I don't expect a pink fluff like you to understand." Madara scoffed.

"Power hungry asshole."

"Sakura-san." Hashirama held out a hand placatingly to Sakura.

"This village is an opportunity for order, for leadership, to keep us all safe. So that we never have to ask children go to war." When Sakura looked into his eyes she saw honest conviction in the village. It was a look that she had seen in Naruto's eyes before. This shocked her - the Madara she thought she knew, thought the village system had failed. He was spiteful and believed in making himself stronger. Never would she had thought to compare Madara to Naruto.

Sakura cleared her throat, turning her attention back to her food as her initial anger at Madara quickly fizzled out into shame at her preconceived notions. "Who would guess you were such an idealist, Madara."

"Madara-sama, Hashirama-sama." Saitama interrupted, bowing to the two men. "Can I have a moment of your time to look over our supplies? I am concerned we won't complete the wall."

Hashirama moved to stand but Madara waved him to stay as he fluidly stood. "You are awful with money. You won't understand how much trouble we are getting in."

Hashirama smiled and raised a hand in thanks and the two men went off down the wall. Sakura chewed slowly on her bite as she considered how to ask her question.

"Hashirama-sama, Saitama-san told me that there was a hospital that you were planning on opening." She let the statement hang in the air before continuing. "I was a medic at home and I was wondering if I possibly offer my skills. They would be put to much better use at the clinic than on building this wall."

Hashirama considered her for a moment before speaking. "Madara heard this and told you no?"

"Yes, but he is not seeing reason. He is a very suspicious person-"

"No. I agree with Madara. I appreciate that you offer help, but I should be more cautious. I do not know you and it would be a misstep to trust someone I don't know with the lives of the people in this village."

"But-" Sakura cut herself off as Hashirama shook his head.

"I trust Madara. He is a good leader; he is fair, cautious, and truly tries protect the people in his clan and of this village. If he thinks it is too soon, I will respect what he says."

Sakura wanted to protest but Hashirama stood and gathering his meal he went back to the women.

-.-.-.-.-

Successfully isolating herself from Hashirama and Madara, the rest of the day stretched on. Madara and Sakura didn't exchange words as they started in patching the wall with the cement mixture. They worked together without making eye contact or speaking. Earlier Sakura would have like the peace, but the guilt of her earlier words nagged at her. This Madara seemed so different from who she knew him as.

The work crew continued until sunset, when they finally broke for the day. Sakura kept quiet as they followed the group through the woods. She let the casual conversation around her fill the awkward void that was forming between herself and Madara. Madara didn't talk to any of his clansmen and Sakura kept silent next to him. Madara kept quiet as the group slowly broke off until it was Sakura and the Uchiha clansmen. It was only when they reached the compound that Madara said anything, though it was a simple bid goodnight.

Following Madara into the main house, Sakura tensed waiting for Madara to turn around and berate or belittle her. But he kept quiet, his pace never slowing as he lead the way to her room. Sakura paused in front of the doorway to her room thinking now Madara would turn and say something about how she couldn't be trusted. But Sakura only watched as Madara continued down the hall and turned the corner without slowing.

Sakura puffed out a sigh and opened the door, the cackle that greeted her was something else she didn't expect. Yuna sat cross legged in the middle of the room, her hair wound up in a towel, clutching a fistfull of cards. Three other elderly women were in the room all laughing as one of them pulled in a pile of nicknacks. It was clear that Yuna must have lost something valuable from the sour expression on her face.

"Umm.." Sakura started, unsure if they could hear her. Yuna eyes flashed up to Sakura, the distaste not abating as Yuna took Sakura. She was sweaty, dirty, probably flushed from the sun, and definitely not in whatever standard Yuna wanted her to be in. They other women quieted and turned following their friends gaze. Sizing Sakura up they clearly came to the same unimpressed conclusion as Yuna had.

The woman to the left of Yuna (who was sitting on her futon! - with what looked like a recent sake stain by her left knee) reached for Sakura's towel that was folded at the end of the mat and threw it at her.

"Get cleaned up. You look like a dirty vagabond." The unnamed woman barked. It was apparently a joke as the four women roared with laughter. Sakura blinked owlishly - it wasn't even funny - but she stepped back and slid the door closed. Muffled laughter started up again. In some strange sense this blant display of disrespect was comforting. Smiling to herself she shuffled off to the baths.

* * *

Thank you all for reading!

Please review as it is what us fanfic authors eat to make us grow :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all - so sorry for the delay. I was hoping to get this out so much earlier but the mostly finished version was deleted because of my stupidity :/ I was saving it as an email draft highlighted it to move it then replaced it all with an 'c.' Autosaved before I could undo it :(((( Worst day ever!

So this was rewritten from sections of drafts that I had - it took me longer because I also got married and that was a big time sink ;) but now I am all wedded and this baby is ready to be published.

I am super excited about it to be done so there might be some grammer errors, please just ignore them!

Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Cavalier

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura picked moodily at her pork bun. Pilling a piece of the breading between her fingers before tossing it towards the trees; channeling enough chakra that it crossed the twenty feet to bounce against a trunk. She let out a grunt as a squirrel scrambled down the tree after the morsel.

Three weeks had passed before Sakura realized. The days had passed the same as the first. - just a swift kick and a "Get up." Then she and Madara would cross the village to the wall to begin work, breaking by late afternoon.

She had managed to get down to the shrine a couple of more times that first week, only to find nothing to help her. The last time however Madara had caught her, dragging her up the stairs he forbid her from going back. The next night when she snuck down after everyone was asleep the door was bolted shut.

Sakura's exploration of the village proved to be unhelpful. Beyond a tavern, on trading post, and stalls that farmers from the surrounding area would sometime fill up there wasn't anything else. No library, no central records, no where she could go to even begin research. The Uchiha compound was even less helpful, though for not lacking potential. Unlike when she wandered around the village here there were dark eyes around every corner each more suspicious than the next.

So far Sakura had been stuck here exactly 22 days and so was no closer in figuring out how to get home than she was in that first minute being here. However she was gaining lots of upper arm strength.

Depressed, Sakura watched as another squirrel bolted out of a neighboring tree to tackle the first one. They shrieked at each other as they fought over the small morsel. Pilling another piece of the breading she threw it at the squirrels. They ignored it and continued fighting scrambling over each other in an attempt to get ahead. Shaking her head at their ridiculous actions she turned her head to look at the group of men sitting around her.

How she didn't notice the first day she met them, Sakura didn't know. Though the ninja way of life often attracted the odd sort of people, these men could not categorized as anything other than... shady.

The man closest to her was currently flexing showing off an old tattoo and scar that ran underneath it across his abdomen. The men around him listen to his story (which Sakura was sure was greatly exaggerated) in rapt attention. The 'magic' was broken when another man sitting in a nearby group made an off color comment on how the scar was done when the man fucked his own mother. The man stopped flexing and in a moment had pulled the other up by the front on his shirt. Without pause he began hitting the taunter in the face.

Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste, she could not see how so many of those men could owe their allegiance to men like Saitama and Hashirama. Madara she could slightly believe - you must have a bad personality match him.

Saitama had told her that he and his men had worked for a drug lord. However with the alliance of the Uchiha and Senju clan the demand for mercenaries went sideways. He told her a colorful story of how their boss lost his money and got killed when his debtors wanted to cash in. With no direction they had agreed to join the village after Hashirama's invitation.

Deciding she was done with her lunch she tossed the rest into the trees and stood up. They had separated the tattooed man and commentator though now their friends were beginning to posture. It was clear another fight would break out soon. The ninja profession was still male dominated even in her time, but it didn't change her annoyance at their attitude. She supposed that is why so many women went into the Medic core to get away from all the testosterone.

Walking slowly towards the wall she spotted Hashirama, Saitama and Madara clustered together in conversation. Though Sakura wanted to go over and talk to Hashirama and Saitama - to have a civilized conversation - Madara was there. It seemed he couldn't open his mouth to say more than two words when she was around. Their expressions were serious, so whatever they were talking about was probably important. Hashirama and Saitama probably wouldn't appreciate their third member suddenly not contributing.

Just as Sakura was about to pass them Hashirama looked up and spotted her. Raising his arm he beckoned her over. Madara half turned to see who Hashirama had gestured to and he frowned once he saw it was her. Hesitating for a moment Sakura wondered if she disrupt them, but Hashirama wanted to talk to her. Steeling herself to her decision she started for the group (who cared about Madara and what he wanted anyways). Joining the circle Saitama nodded in greeting as he continued talking.

"Who are we going to send to talk to convince the Daimyo to follow this plan? - Which I must say won't work, he has three clans servicing the courts - the Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara - the stories from the capitol makes it sound like there is a blood bath almost every day. What would want to make him take a treaty with a village of Ninja clans?"

Hashirama left the question unanswered and instead looked pointedly over to Madara. It took a moment for him to notice the look then he comically lifted his hands defensively as if he could push off the suggestion. "No, no way not me."

"Com'on." Hashirama begged in a manner that was in no way authoritative. Sakura remembered that Sasuke said that Hashirama had an unprofessional personality. Now interacting with him for a whole week she realized that it was an understatement. How was this man the most powerful ninja ever?

"No." Madara said firmly.

"This is our dream. Your idea!" Hashirama began gesturing with his hands enthusiastically. "One of us needs to go and I definitely can't go." Madara raised a questioning eyebrow at that.

Hashirama remained quiet and everyone looked questioningly at the Senju. Dropping his shoulders into a pout, Hashirama spilled. "I may have accidentally ruined a royal hunt."

"Ruined a royal hunt?" Saitama echoed questioningly.

"They really should label royal woods much better if they are so concerned about it. Who can tell how one part of the forest is more special than the other." Hashirama protested. "Not like you can tell, a tree's a tree."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He was a wood user - she thought he would have a little more respect for his craft.

"Why did you call her into this?" Madara asked, clearly redirecting his frustration. Sakura opened her mouth to voice back a retort but Hashirama spoke up.

"She is going."

"I am? Why?" Sakura asked, not expecting him to say that.

"Yes, you said you were a healer."

"Well... yes... but-" Sakura was confused just last week Hashirama made it clear that he didn't want her anywhere near his people in case she pulled a trojan horse.

"We need a healer to go - you are a healer. You wanted duties closer to your skills - this is a perfect mission." Sakura almost felt proud that Hashirama was assigning such an important mission to her but something nagged in the back of her mind, dampening that feeling.

"He mean expendable." Madara cut in quickly, voicing exactly what she was thinking. "Who else are you planning to send on this mission? I for one do not need a healer, especially one with her skills."

"Should I take that to mean I am overqualified?" Sakura snapped.

"You can take that anyway you want." Madara replied calmly not looking at her. "Nothing I can say can change the mind of someone who is deluded with themselves."

Sakura shot Madara a death glare that she hoped would kill him, except he ignored her. Saitama and Hashirama exchanged a look with each other that Sakura didn't quite catch, but she was fairly sure was a look of exasperation.

"I will send my great uncle Jin as a representative from the Senju clan." Started Hashirama, now much more dignified. "I was going to ask the Aburame clan to send someone, and if you can pick someone from the Uchiha elders that would be good. I don't want to send too many able bodied men. I don't want the Daimyo to think we want war - just an alliance. You can go as a bodyguard and try and recruit the Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Nara clans to join us."

Madara groaned.

"What exactly would be the purpose of an alliance with the Daimyo?" Sakura asked wondering what she was getting herself assigned to. Not that she would waste the opportunity - the capital definately would have more resources in the form of books and libraries.

"We are tapped out." Madara answered directly.

"What?" Sakura eyes widened as she looked up into Madara's face.

"The village is broke. We have a few missions but there is not enough to support everyone here. Everyone has pooled their money but we will probably only last three more months before we run out. If we can get a more permanent job, requests, to come from the king then we might be able to ride this out." It was the first time Madara seemed so serious and calm with her, his words not colored by his anger or his prejudice against her.

"Are you getting less jobs that you were?" Sakura asked, unsure if this was the right answer. She knew that the village did provide services to the Daimyo but when she ran numbers any one of the times Tsunade had been too drunk or hungover, it was only ever at thirty percent of their income.

"Yes," Hashirama cut in. "We had been getting a fair number of jobs and subsequently spending all the money we made by fighting each other. But since the alliance started a lot of our patrons have stopped coming. I think they are unsure what to make of the village exactly."

Saitama nodded in agreement. "It is something new. People don't trust what they don't understand."

"So you think that getting this, contract of sorts, will help getting out of this slump?" Sakura asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, and no." Hashirama started looking to Madara, "It is a start but really we would be making a fraction of what we would, but if we are to succeed we need more than just the Senju and Uchiha clan."

"Ooooh!" Sakura dragged out, turning her head slowly to look at Madara as the plan clicked. She knew that in the area there were only a handful of strong Ninja clans. Some of the smaller, poorer, ones had joined the village already, but it left the Hyuuga and Capital clans in direct competition for jobs. The Uchiha had a similar, if not bigger, grudge with the Hyuuga as with the Senju.

The capital clans however, relied on the Daimyo and the trickle down to make money. Madara wanted to undercut the fees of the Capital clans, while pushing the clans to join the village. It was almost a textbook scenario of the prisoner's they both held out then life would continue as it had, but if either one folded the village would take benefit and be one step closer to a monopoly.

It was manipulative, and she was sure Madara had come up with it.

"I'm surprised that you figured it out." Madara said and looked over to Hashirama, "I will ask Enzo to come along."

If Madara was going to add more he was interrupted by Hashirama who had paled considerably. "Enzo, your great uncle Enzo?"

"Yes."

"If Jin goes- they-" Hashirama stammered, "you know about their... history?" Sakura could tell that there was a story there but now wasn't the time to probe.

Madara scoffed. "Don't worry he can't barely get across the room to take a shit, much less pick a fight." Hashirama let out a big laugh, Saitama shook his head, and Sakura glared at Madara on principle.

"Fine," continued Madara, "Tell your people and the Aburame to meet me tomorrow morning in the square. We need to leave early if we want to make it to the capitol in two days." With that Madara turned squarely on his heel and started stomping off towards what Sakura assumed to be the Uchiha compound. Hashirama gave her a roguish smile and Saitama simply shrugged. Bidding the two goodbye Sakura jogged to catch up with Madara. She knew that now was the time to bite the bullet if this mission was going to go smoothly for her.

"Wait," Sakura started as she grabbed onto his arm and turned him forcefully to face her. Madara sighed and crossed his arms.

"What? I have stuff to prepare before we leave, I don't need to waste time with your fueling your ego." Sakura wanted to glare at him but instead crossed her arms tightly across her chest and counted back in her head from ten. Extending this peace offering would mean nothing if she was angry.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly after reaching one.

Madara said nothing and just started down his nose at her.

"I said I am sorry... for being rude, I guess." after a pause she added truthfully. "It wasn't exactly called for."

Madara still said nothing and just kept still as a statue. After a couple minutes passed and Madara didn't accept her apology, Sakura felt a vein in her forehead throb.

"Now it's your turn to apologize." Sakura prompted through clenched teeth.

"For what, I didn't do anything wrong to you." Madara said simply and turned, continued walking.

"Jackass." Sakura muttered behind his back.

Raising his hand, Madara gave her a small wave telling her that he had heard. Mentally wincing Sakura trudged behind him slowly. That had not gone as well as she had hoped. When ever she took one step to try and improve things with Madara one thing or the other would end up with her taking two steps back.

Now she needed to ask Yuna for extra clothes. That would be twenty times harder considering Yuna thought taking five extra minutes in the baths meant you were stealing from starving orphans - she doubted she was going to get anything. However wearing the same thing over and over for the past week was beginning to wear on her. Here at least she was able to wash each article of clothing every day - not that she did - but on the road Sakura doubted that would happen.

Madara had disappeared ahead of her by the time Sakura reached the compound. Walking towards her rooms she was relieved to see Yuna walking towards her. At least she wouldn't have to hunt down the unpleasant woman.

"Yuna-san." Sakura called to get her attention. The woman looked up, and with narrowed eyes and pursed lips sized her up. Sakura forced herself not to roll her eyes. She needed a favor and she didn't want to start on the wrong foot with this Uchiha.

"Yuna-san." Sakura started again after crossing the distance between them. " I wanted to know if there are any extra clothes lying around. Anything - old stuff, anything my size?"

Yuna look was as if Sakura just asking if she had asked if there was any poop she could eat but the woman turned and walked towards their room in silence. Sliding open the door Mayuri jerked her head for Sakura to follow her.

Sakura followed the old woman, ignoring the snide comments of how needy and lazy Sakura was. Passing their room she walked to the end of the hallway to an empty room. Sliding the door open Yuna shuffled inside not waiting for Sakura. Looking in cautiously Sakura saw the room was empty except for a low table on the opposite side of the room. It was bare except for a couple of displayed tablets and some incense. Sakura would have thought no one was occupying the room except the incense had just burned down and there were no ashes anywhere. Obviously someone was maintaining the room.

Yuna pulled open a couple of closets before finding the right one. Sliding the door further open she stepped back and waved a hand at the now visible folded piles of clothes.

"I didn't realize I had to spoon feed you everything" The old woman grumbled, then added beneath her breath. "You look like a mangy street cat." Sakura ignored the woman and instead crossed to the closet. Reaching inside she pulled out a basic black long sleeve shirt. She could see inside there were more black shirts all in varying degrees of wear (most were more of a dark grey), as well as black pants. Basic uniforms.

"Can I use these?" Sakura asked pulling a shirt to her chest.

"Use what fits. But take care of them - actually wash these. These cost good money, the Uchiha have already given you enough charity it would be nice if you were actually grateful." Yuna grumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she was unappreciative of their help - it was the attitude that went along with the help she didn't need.

Yuna glared at Sakura, making her realize that her eye roll was caught. "It is lucky you are so small." With that last remark Yuna walked off, leaving Sakura on her own. Not that Sakura was going to complain. The old woman was very unpleasant.

Pulling out a couple of shirts off the top Sakura closed the door before pulling off her shirt. The first one was very baggy. The front bagged forward, clearly stretched out. However it worked, it was something different. Sakura folded it up and put it next to her - the pile she was going to keep, maybe.

Holding up the next shirt she realized quickly that she would never fit into it. It was tiny - as if for an eleven year old. Tossing it back towards the closet she picked up another one. It was similar in size as the first. It was not stretched out, but it was very large overall. However it was in fairly good shape so she put it next to the first. A pile to definitely keep.

She got up and went to the closet pulling out a stack of shirts and a stack of folded pants. Dropping them down by the 'keep' piles she started dressing. There must have been a significant lack of women ninja in the Uchiha clan, or lack of discarded women clothing. Besides the obviously too small children's pants, the options varied from either too long and baggy or very narrow that she had to pull up to her bellybutton to fit comfortably around her. To find a belt or wear mom pants?

The pants were stretchy, so she decided to go with the ill-fitting mom pants look.

Sakura set aside seven pairs that fit and putting on a clear pair she put the rest back. Focusing on her pile of shirts she picked up she tried them on one by one. She found three more baggy options, and tossed aside the children sizes. Two she found fit fairly well much to her delight.

The room had warmed in the afternoon heat. Now perspiring slightly Sakura had to wiggle on the last shirt from the pile. It was a little tight, especially around the chest. As she pulled it down over her breasts Sakura noticed a tag of sorts on the inside wrist of the left sleeve. Pulling the cuff inside out she inspected what was scratching her. Sakura was surprised to see a protective emblem sewn into the shirt.

It was an emblem that was suppose to ward away evil. Probably some monk or nun had embroidered it onto a small piece of cloth, and sold it to someone's mother, girlfriend, or wife. Someone who wanted the owner of this shirt to come back safe and sound.

Pulling the shirt the rest of the way down she decided it was good. Overall it was short, short in the sleeves, short in the length. But it would do. She gathered together the 'good' clothes and folded up the rest to put away. After stacking them nicely Sakura squatted down curious what else was in the closet. She paused noticing various pairs of sandals all were small, clearly for children. She lifted a couple of pairs, her heart sinking as she noticed how small some where.

The hairs on the back of her neck raised and Sakura turned slowly to the low table across the room. Shuffling across the room she picked up one of the small plaques to read what she feared it would say.

 _Our son, and daughters of the great Uchiha clan, Fearsome and strong your spirits live with us, guide us, and fight with us._

Looking back at the closet full of clothes, Sakura realized that these were probably the clothes of the dead. Maybe they hadn't died in them (she really hoped they didn't) but these were probably owned by the dead. The fact that there were so many child's clothes made her shiver. Very rarely did a child end up in the hospital with more than cuts and broken bones. Here children died.

Sakura remembered that a goal of the village, the goal of her own mentor, was to prevent children from dying unnecessarily. To protect innocence for as long as possible. But now she saw how that closet was full of mostly children's clothing - it was to her representation to how many were dead. How many that were not saved, were not protected. They had their family and were helpless - she was alone here.

Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it off only to feel another fall down the other cheek. She held her breath trying to stop them. However a sob escaped her throat and more tears slid down her face.

Sakura sobbed, her sadness over the lost children, her feeling of being lost and alone, her anger at herself making this about herself. These feelings overwhelmed her as she knelt in front of the small table. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that so many children had experienced so little in life to have them end it in such an ugly way. It wasn't fair that she was thrown here , alone, with no explanation and no way out. She cried because she was selfish and concerned about herself.

The soft tap of the door against the frame jolted Sakura out of herself. Turning quickly she looked at the door expecting it to be Yuna. Madara stood just inside the door a bag held in one hand. How long was he standing there? It was no secret that she was crying. As much as she wished, Sakura wasn't one of the girls that cried prettily, she knew her eyes were puffy and her face splotchy. For whatever reason Sakura didn't want him to see her like this, it was disarming, him seeing her like this.

Breathing heavily as she tried to rein herself in Madara and Sakura just stared at each other. He took a step forward when Sakura realized that he was as disarmed by the situation as she was.

"I brought you a bag." Madara said somewhat hesitantly. Sakura blinked at him silently letting silence extend between them for a couple of seconds, before scrambling to her feet. She crossed the room, keeping her eyes down in an ineffectual way to hid that she had been crying. Reaching out her hand, it was his turn to pause before passing the bag over. Bag in hand she half turned and tried to force the tears that were again threatening to well up.

"Try not to lose this one like the rest of your stuff." Madara deadpanned, breaking the silence.

"Ah, there is the Madara we all know and love." The sarcastic comment came out with a broken laugh, before Sakura could stop herself. Shutting her mouth too late, she focused on the stitching of the bag as she waited when he would explode. She didn't know why she said that.

"You-" Madara started but stopped himself and he turned and stepped back into the hallway. "We leave tomorrow morning – be ready."

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Konishi struck her squarely on the behind as she leaned over to tuck the blanket around the emaciated legs of Enzo.

"Stop it." Sakura said through gritted teeth as she pulled the blanket tight so it would also trapped Enzo's hands. Enzo and Jin had started their daily squabble; today they were proposing different ways they would flay each other. Not that it meant much Enzo was too weak to even take himself to the restroom and Jin was missing an arm.

However Sakura wouldn't take any chances - two hours out of the village Enzo had somehow wrapped a scarf around Jin's neck, Jin on the other hand was about to slice through Enzo's Femoral artery before they broke it up. Jin hadn't actually made much progress on his task only just breaking the outer layer of muscle so it wasn't hard for Sakura to patch up. Unfortunately for her it made Enzo that much more relied on help to squat down to do his business.

Konishi started rubbing his palm against her backside making small circles. Sakura swore she heard her jaw crack as she quickly ensured Jin was propped against the side of the cart before reaching back and grasping Konishi's wrist and pull him away before he went too far. Spinning around Sakura twisted his wrist back and under her anger was pleased to see the old man wince.

"I said stop." Sakura warned.

A slimy grin spread across Konishi's face, his eyes rolled back as if in ecstasy and she felt him shiver violently, "Oh my, such a woman, I will love hearing you scream." He locked eyes with her and she watched as a small beadle run from under her shirtsleeve and climb up his neck, across his chin and onto his tongue. Sakura threw his hand back in disgust and quickly straighten, as she watched the old man play with the insect inside his mouth before crunching it between his teeth.

"Mmm, so…. juicy." The Aburame elder practically purred. Sakura watched him swallow, the chapped and leathery skin of his neck flexing perversely.

That was it.

"Uggh! You are the creepiest, most perverted old man I have ever met!" Sakura yelled startling the Uchiha and Senju elders out of their escalating fight.

"Is everything okay?" Minamoto asked from the front of the cart. Sakura looked between Minamoto, one of Saitama's men, and Senju Yasuuji, who was apparently a strong talker and Hashirama had sent to help with Jin. Not that he was much help.

Clenching her fists to her sides, Sakura gritted her teeth. "Everyone is ready, let's go." Sakura felt Konishi hand near her butt, but in the next instant she had leapt up into the branches. Using the branches to put distance between her and the cart, she dropped down once they were a good fifty meters behind her.

"I am not a geriatric nurse!" Sakura yelled. Madara who was sitting on a rock by the road raised an eyebrow as he paused in sharpening his sword.

"Maybe you should reconsider your profession." Madara smirked, and leaned forward as if he was going to tell a secret. "Enzo says that you have the softest hands."

Sakura rolled her eyes and flopped down on the grass. "Just don't talk for like five minutes until they catch up. Breakfast is probably going to go right through your great uncle or whatever and I'm not looking forward to it."

By the time she had blinked Madara was kneeling next to her head his sword across her neck. She hissed as the sharp metal sliced her skin when she inhaled sharply.

"Let's make things perfectly clear." Madara warned lowly. "I give orders here. I don't take orders. Especially from pink hair floozies."

Her blood rushed through her veins with her anger making her lightheaded.

"Floozie?" Sakura laughed dryly.

In the next moment Sakura had knocked his sword away. It spun in the air on it's axis before landing blade first into the soft grass about three meters away from them. Sakura knew it was only because the movement was unexpected that she got the upper hand. Expecting him to run after his weapon she tackled his ankles and tripping him. Letting go he rolled away and was on his feet faster than she expected. However Madara was always dodging her expectations.

Sakura was on him in the next moment arm drawn back, ready to punch him. In the next instant he was gone and her fist slammed into the ground leaving a massive crater. Not the one to be disheartened, she was up again after him.

It was like a sparring match to practice reflex. If she didn't know any better Sakura would have thought that she was clearly telegraphing her movements. At least she was keeping him on the defensive. Looking at his eyes she was annoyed to see he had not even activated his sharingan.

It was in that next moment however she was slammed into a tree. She had lost focus and Madara had taken that moment of distraction to his full advantage. Fear course through her like never before. This was different, it was different from the war because here she was on her own.

Madara lost leverage when she reached out and held her hand to the tree trunk. Sending a pulsing shockwave of her own chakra the tree behind her splintered and broke letting her slip away. It wasn't for long as she was slammed back into the next tree trunk with such force it winded her, giving him opportunity to pin her. Holding down her shoulders with his forearm he leaned it.

"Yield." He demanded.

"No," Sakura started to kick him but he stepped forward and trapped her leg by pushing his thigh against hers. She struggled more but Madara pressed himself closer effectively blocking her from moving. Her thoughts raced and Sakura couldn't hold onto a single thought or idea to get her out of there so she simply struggled against his hold hoping for him to let go.

Madara inhaled as if he was particularly annoyed and moved his other hand to wrap around her neck. Sakura was vulnerable, and she instinctively went still, her eyes darting up to meet Madara's.

Sakura might die right here but strangely the only thought that popped into her head was that his eye's looked so much like Sasuke's both in shape and color. It was uncanny, the resemblance, and she shivered involuntarily.

She heard the cart first, the boards and nails squeaking together as it rolled over the bumpy road. The sound of Enzo and Jin now yelling at each other soon added to the sounds of the forest. Sakura looked up into Madara's dark eyes challenging him. If he wanted to kill her, then he could help wipe Enzo's wrinkly ass the rest of the trip. There was a disconnect, Sakura felt it in her gut, that he didn't understand properly and her eyes widen as he leaned down minutely.

"Oh will you shut up both of you!" Konishi's bark effectively cut off the fighting old men. It was as if Madara realized then that the cart was close and he stepped back. He looked down at his hand that had been holding her throat captive against the tree and up to her. She followed his gaze wondering what he was planning next; wondering what had he been about to do?

Sakura stood up panting and dusted herself off. Madara was the most confusing, irritating man she had ever met. Waiting for the wagon to pass on she brought up the rear, trying to get her mind off what had just happened with the Uchiha.

"You two should just fuck already." Konishi said with a naughty smile. Sakura stopped walking and rolled her eyes. "Really - besides I would like to watch."

* * *

That last section was short but I liked the idea of leaving it there. Next stop the capital and maybe our heroine will learn things to help her get back! :)

Who are we kidding probably not ;)

Please leave some reviews for me to munch on!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

So I realized I haven't updated… I am having difficulty with the second half of this chapter so I am going to post this part and work out the rest later. So this is shorter than I wanted.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 1

* * *

Moving as fast as she could through the slow moving mass of people along the main road of the capital. As soon as Madara had tossed over the coins for her own room, Sakura had grabbed her room key and headed out. Her job was to make sure that the elders made it from point A to point B and back, alive. No more no less. If she stayed any longer with the creepiest man on earth or the squabbling married couple; heads would roll. Hers especially, as her entire mission would be ended due to her own actions.

Sakura pivoted on her heel slipping through a gap that was closing between a slow moving group of elderly women, and a group of teenaged girls that had randomly stopped in the middle of the street. Sakura overheard one of the old woman made a pleasing comment to her friend about Sakura's hair color, bringing a small smile to Sakura's face. That was how old people were suppose to act. Kind, slow moving, and adorable. Mayuri could learn a thing or two and it would make the shared room experience much better.

The flow of traffic in the street slowed in the intersection. Sakura took the time to consider her options. Where would the library be? Is there even the concept of a public library? It was too late to go back to the inn and ask someone. When Sakura had left, she simply informed Madara she was going to look around, and left without waiting for permission. Going back only might give him opportunity to tell her to stay.

Looking around the crowd she spotted a nerdy looking man about her age with books tucked under his arm trying to push his way towards the street on her right. He was headed away from an outdoor market so hopefully he was headed towards a public library, census office, university, or at least a very well stocked room of books.

Changing course Sakura kept next to a heavily ladened wagon on the opposite side of the street. The wagon moved slowly but it was fine as the man got trapped as the flow of people slowed to a halt. She laughed to herself watching the man start in multiple directions only to stop his face turning red with frustration. Where was he trying to go in such a hurry? The lanky man began hopping trying to look over the heads of the people in front of him to see why everyone had stopped.

Slightly ahead of him now, Sakura was at a better angle to see what it was. Her eyes widened and she gasped, contributing to the low murmur of people around her. The street ahead was parted only a trickle of people circling around a group of unsavory looking men who was facing a tall woman with long pale blonde hair, her back to Sakura. Raising an eyebrow Sakura wondered what exactly was she witnessing. A hold up? Ex-lovers getting ready to argue? Was it a pimp getting payment from a prostitute? - The terrible gossip in her was anxious to see how this jucy scene would unfold. The woman's figure looked quite good - a little on the willowy side - but she was probably beautiful enough to make it as good as any of the soaps she was missing in her time.

From this distance Sakura couldn't make out if either party were talking so she pushed forward through the crowd. Yes, she needed the library; but it wasn't like a library could be broken up at anytime by the police. The one on the far left withdrew a dagger and took a threatening step forward, causing those around to gasp in alarm. The woman drew up a slim shoulder in a defensive action. Well, that escalated quickly, thought Sakura, a bit off put that she had missed their verbal sparring.

Bending quickly in a crouch she channeled her chakra, leaping up and over the remaining group of people in front of her to land between the woman and the armed man. Her feat of athleticism caused the spectator to murmur and gasp again. By any of her peers standards it wasn't that amazing, but it was nice to be complemented. If only they fought more often around common people, Sakura could get compliments all the time. Well, she knew why they didn't, but wouldn't it be nice.

Lifting her hands in placating manner Sakura spoke, "This is enough, let us all leave and take a breather why don't we. Cool our heads." Sakura made sure she was between them and the woman. She heard someone behind her scoff but didn't turn around.

"Girly, I don't think you know exactly what you are getting into." The man in the middle, a beefy looking man whose nose look like it had been broken at least more than twice. "I think you, should turn around and walk away."

Sakura bared her teeth in a snarl.

The man shrugged, "It is your choice to be involved. But please understand - when you lose we will take," He paused for dramatic effect. "Everything…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, then lunged at the man on the far left, who had clearly put his weight too far back into his heels. He was the only one who was clearly armed, his knife dropping as he feel to the ground. Sakura did not even let it touch the ground before she snatched it up. Rolling to her feet, she fluidly threw the new knife at the man on the far right hitting him in the shoulder of his dominant arm. Using the momentum of the throw she somersaulted forwards and pushing the pressure points of the man she had tackled to make him fall unconscious.

Two out of the way her odds were much better. However the red faced man was ready when Sakura charged at him. With surprising agility for a man his size he sidestepped her and just as surprisingly slammed an elbow into her back. Sakura cried out as her muscles seized from the blow, and fell to her hands and knees. The man let out a bark like laugh and grabbed her by the back of her neck pulling her up and jabbed her in the stomach. She cried out and sagged back down to her knees. This was not turning out like she planned. It was turning out quite embarrassing actually. She had started this fight too cocky and at these hooligan's level. Now disadvantaged, she needed to pull herself out of this mind game and actually perform at the caliber expected of herself.

As the man slowly circled her, the murmurs of the crowd around her were drowned out by the deep laugh of another man somewhere behind her. Once again back on her feet she turned to glare at whoever thought this situation was funny, only to be shocked to see that it was the woman. Well… who she had thought was the damsel in distress. Sakura felt her jaw drop slightly at seeing the what she could only describe as the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Beatiful, much more beautiful than her, but clearly a man.

Controlling his laughter, his beautiful lips raised in a smirk (which she had to grudgingly observe was just as beautiful as the rest of him). "And I thought you were here to rescue me. I must say you are doing a lousy job of it."

"Shut it, Yamanaka. I will get to you soon." The man interrupted.

The Yamanaka clan member rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh well then - please continue by all means" He said sarcasm dripping from his words. His voice is surprisingly deep, Sakura thought to herself before focusing her attention to the thug. She needed to end this fast, she had already embarrassed herself and her skills. In front of a ninja clan member that they needed to try and convince to join the village no less.

Wasting no more time she took two measured steps, closing the gap between her and the thug. His dark eyebrows lowered and quickly wiped his arm back and punched towards her face. Sakura grabbed his fist crushing it with her enhanced strength. Keeping her grip on his hand she hit his clavicle with enough force to push his body back. However as she still held onto his arm he only whipped back, the force dislocating his shoulder with a loud pop. His resulting cry and groan was either due to his injured hand, the bruise that was probably quickly forming near his chest, or his dislocated shoulder. Sakura didn't care, she was done with this embarrassing fight and she smiled as she dropped her grip. The man groaned as he slumped first to his knees then rolling onto his back clutching his arm.

"How boorish." The Yamanaka sighed behind her. Sakura turned and glared at him.

"You would think for someone who I just saved - you would be a little more thankful." Sakura bit back. "Besides I thought you were a woman that needed help."

The Yamanaka raised an impossibly dainty and slim eyebrow. Did he manicure those? "And here I thought the same of you. " He chuckled.

That raised her blood pressure, his taunts were almost worse that Ino's. It must be genetic. Gnashing her teeth together she took a threatening step forward. The Yamanaka continued ignoring her anger. "Are you always so harsh against your own sex? Women can't protect themselves?" He inhaled, making a disapproving noise through his teeth. "What archaic opinions you have. You think as brutishly as you fight."

She realized then how she sounded but as her anger and embarrassment rose Sakura could barely form words. "You- I was- You didn't understand-" Sakura struggled to express herself, stamping a foot in a juvenile manner, but the man simply interrupted.

"Utterly insightful, truly." He snapped open a fan he had produced from inside his blue robes. "As entertaining as it is to see you try form a complete sentence I have much more meaningful things I must get to."

"You aren't even going to thank me? If anyone has a lack of manners..." Sakura trailed off threateningly. She was angry but didn't know where to go with her taunt. Sakura was just not good at coming up with insults on the spot, if he only gave her thirty minutes.

He twisted his long blond hair over a shoulder and smiled at her with a feral grin. A look unfortunately did not diminish his overall beauty. "Eloquent." He taunted. Sakura let out a growl not caring anymore, and was about to lunge when armed soldiers pushed through the crowd around them.

"Halt. What is going on here?" Came the muffled command of one of the city guards.

Before Sakura could formulate a response the Yamanaka clan member stepped towards the men regally. "Oh thank goodness you are here." He raised a hand to gesture at Sakura. "Those men on the ground around us were threatening that unfortunate looking young woman right there. Prostitution I think - the dear must have been desperate."

She felt a vein on her forehead throb in anger.

"Thank you Yamanaka-san. You and your clan have always cared for this city and it's citizens." The captain gestured for his men to begin arresting the thugs who were sprawled around Sakura. "And always so generous to the unfortunate - it is truly noble of you." The captain continued. Was he flirting? Sakura wondered as she watched the Yamanaka smile charmingly at the captain. It almost seemed so.

"I would suggest captain, that you take her in too. I think she needs a bit of mentorship to get her off the unfortunate path that she was about to follow till I stepped in."

The captain nodded. "Thank you again Yamanaka-san, you are truly generous."

One of the captains subordinates grabbed Sakura by the arm. She tried to tug it out but he held his grip. Looking up at the Yamanaka clansmen she shot him a glare while he chuckled to himself and disappeared into the crowd.

"Ma'am please come with us." The man holding her commanded adding more pressure to her arm. Sakura sighed and relented, this was not going well. They escorted her through the remnants of the crowd. jockeying her between them it took all her self control not to roll her eyes. The sass wouldn't help their already low opinion of her.

The group of old women she had passed earlier had finally caught up. Still chatting away, walking side by side taking up most of the street. The policemen stopped her and stepped in front of her, to the side to let them pass.

Seeing her chance she seamlessly created a clone and modified her appearance enough so that someone not looking closely would see a little old lady. They didn't even notice as the clone followed the two lug nuts silently and the real her went the opposite direction. She kept the agonizingly slow pace of the grannies, periodically checking over her shoulder until the police and her clone disappeared in the crowd. Sakura knew her jitsu would last only a few minutes, if that.

Embarrassed Sakura dropped the illusion and picked up her pace. She only wanted to increase the distance between her and everyone she had met in the last hour. She only made it a few meters before stopping in the middle of the street her eyes meeting the dark eyes of Madara.

Shit. 

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hopefully this second part will come up soon…


End file.
